Throw
being used on a Cog.]] Throw is a primary gag track automatically at a toon's disposal. These gags are the fifth gags used in order - coming after sound. It has medium accuracy and targets only one cog at a time, with the exception of its level 7 gag. General The Throw track is one of the two primary gag tracks; therefore, this track is given at the start, partnering with the Squirt track. In general terms, Throw is given by Tutorial Tom upon entering the Toontorial. Tutorial Tom will give all toons the Cupcake and the Squirting Flower. Once instructed to defeat the Flunky outside his building, the toon has the opportunity to use the gags necessary to defeat the Flunky. After the phase, the toon is instructed to board the trolley outside the Toontorial in order to earn jellybeans and purchase gags. If one were to skip the Toontorial, the toon will be given the gag tracks automatically with one gag of the first gag each. Occasionally, upon reaching Donald's Dock and commencing the ToonTasks, Professor Pete will give out delivery ToonTasks where the toon must deliver a specific gag to him, specifically a fruit pie slice or a cream pie slice. Once a toon starts Tom's ToonTask, given in Minnie's Melodyland, and uncovering the next task to recover forms for Cleff, the toon will need to give Cleff a Whole Cream Pie, the Throw gag. Toons are required to deliver the Whole Cream Pie in order to advance. Whole Cream Pies is one of the means to defeat the Vice President. In order to defeat the boss, toons must knock him off Sellbot Towers by constantly jamming his undercarriage to stun him; at that phase, they must pelt him with pies. Advantages *Throw is stronger than Squirt, is the strongest direct-damage gag, and at early levels, can be formidable against Cogs. Disadvantages *Throw has a lower accuracy than Squirt at "medium" over Squirt's "high". Throw gags Benefits This is a chart that lists all Throw gags and whether they benefit (capable of defeating in one single hit) or do nothing to cogs of the same level or stronger. It will also consist of gags that are capable of defeating lured cogs, considering the cog or cogs receive knock-back damage. SOS toons There are no SOS toons who use Throw. However, there is a toon who will restock Throw gags. Super Throw Super Throw is a battle power-up that increases a Throw gag's power. If a toon encounters a cog near an animated mailbox, the mailbox will support the toon to strengthen up non-organic Throw gags. Trading cards This is currently all the trading cards for Throw. CupcakeTC.jpg|Cupcake FruitPieTC.jpg|Fruit Pie Slice/Whole Fruit Pie CreamPieTC.jpg|Cream Pie Slice/Whole Cream Pie BirthdayCakeTC.jpg|Birthday Cake Trivia *When Clerk Clara introduces toons to Goofy's Gag Shop the first time, unveiling all Throw and Squirt gags, the damage of the gags are much weaker. *Throw is one of the only two gag tracks to not have SOS cards, excluding restocks. *Throw, along with Sound and Squirt, stuns cogs, which improves the accuracy of Drop gags if used in the same round."You can make your chances of hitting a Cog with a Drop gag greater by stunning them first with another type of gag in the same attack. Naturally, you'll need another Toon to do this for you, so coordinate accordingly!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Gallery Preview-throw_and_squirt.jpg|A preview of Throw gags, showcasing a weak Wedding Cake that deals 100 damage In other Languages References Category:Gags Category:Throw gags Category:Medium accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog